A Brother's Love
by Hikari no Baka
Summary: Yoh's having an odd week. A chicken is let loose in his house, Anna starts to act kinder, and Ren wants to be a friend. Although he should be glad, Yoh is distressed by this situation and seeks help with his brother.(YaoiIncest warning in later chaps)


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but you will stay away from Hao! He's MINE! -_-;  
  
My eyes opened slightly, scanning the digital clock beside my bed. 7:30 AM. "Too early...." I groaned, turning over and shutting my eyes tight again. "Sleeeeeep...." A few moments later, I was disturbed again by the sound of a bird. Not an ordinary bird....but a chicken, crashing through the house, and the sound of Manta. "Get back here, you little...." he growled, then came another crash and a loud cluck. This took a few moments to register in my head. I did, after all, just wake up. Suddenly, my eyes flew open. "What the hell?!" I mumbled as I shot up and darted out of my room. Manta now had the chicken pinned to the ground, uttering threats in a low voice to the flailing hen. "If you wake up Anna, I swear I'm gonna use you to make her dinner you little piece of..." He heard me take a step toward him, and looked to me. "....Oh, hey, Yoh..." "Manta, what are you doing?" "Playing tag with Niwatori!" I stared at him, confused. "Right....Well, if I get in trouble for this, I'm going to feed you to an aaaannnngryyyy spiiiiirrrrriiit...." I taunted. Unfortunately, he took me all too seriously. "No, Yoh! Don't do it! I'm sorry, really I am!" he pleaded loudly. "Shshshshshshhhh...." I ushered. "You'll wake up...."  
  
"What's going on out there...?" interrupted an angry voice. "...Anna..." we both said flatly, knowing exactly what was to become of us. She trudged out of her room, an evil grin spread across her face. "Yoh....Have you been wrecking the house....?" "N-no, Anna....It was the chicken." "What chicken?" I pointed to where the chicken and Manta had been, but both were gone. "Uhm....There was a chicken..." "Right, Yoh. Now get to your exercise. Twenty laps around the city." "But....Damn...Okay..." I grimaced, turning to head out the door.  
  
I stopped walking and there was an awkward pause between Anna and I as we listened to an agonizing cluck and a toilet's flush. "What was that...?" Anna murmured, walking to the bathroom. The door was open, and Manta was clearly staring at something in the bowl. "Get down!!" he grumbled, flushing the toilet again, the water levels in the bowl rising dangerously high. There was a cluck, then a garble as the chicken, crammed butt-first into the bottom, tried to call out in distress. "Manta, what are you doing?" Anna asked, hands placed on her hips. Manta whirled about. "N-nothing. J-just going to the bathroom..." "With the door open and a bunch of feathers in the toilet? Somehow, I doubt that." She glared into the bowl. The half-drowned chicken looked up at her through the water, and offered another garble. Idly, she reached in and yanked it out, the water then sinking through the drain. She held the drenched hen to Manta. "And what's this? Did you have a child when you went to the bathroom? A feathery one to show your cowardice?" "N-no..."  
  
I treaded out of the front door slowly, no longer wanting to stick around to hear her yell. Besides, then I'd have gotten some sort of cruel punishment, too, to add onto my exercise. Probably something like, "Go chop down trees and make a recliner from the wood." I shook my head. "I'll pass on that!" I said in a lighthearted manner to myself. Getting away from her always made me cheerier, even if it was for exercise. Too bad for Amidamaru, he was still asleep when I left. Boy, was he gonna get a rude awakening. I chucked to myself. Poor guy. He's going to have to clean the house after the "Chicky" incident. What a weird morning. Little did I know that a weird morning meant a really weird week.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari: Sorry it was so short! I promise the next one'll be longer, I just haven't decided to write it yet!   
  
Yami: Lazy. That's what you are. Baka Kikari, trying to get sympathy. Get to the good stuff. The Yaoi.  
  
Hikari: No, I haven't written that yet, either.  
  
Yami: Why, you lazy-ass, son-of-a-....  
  
Yoh: What's gonna happen??  
  
Yami: Don't interrupt me!  
  
Yoh: Am I gonna have to put up with Anna's bullshit?  
  
Hikari: Only a little, now calm down, both of you. I have to get to work. By the way, tell me if I should put up more, or just keep my crap on my own comp, okay? Nothing for you to flame, yet, but go ahead, flame away at anything you want. I like flames....  
  
Anna: You are all imbeciles.  
  
Hikari: Thanks! -hugs Anna- I feel so loved!  
  
Yami: Okay, I'm leaving. -walks away- 


End file.
